Merchant of Venice, Act 6
by KillerMeme
Summary: An extra act of Merchant of Venice which explores Shylock's character in further detail. Please forgive the failed attempt at writing Shakespearean English.


_**Act 6, Scene 1**_

 _It is five years after Shylock lost his trial against Antonio. Inflation and discrimination continue to persist in Venice. No longer able to practice usury, Shylock is now poor. Furthermore, his Christian conversion has made him a laughingstock among the Venetian community. As a result, Shylock is unemployed and reliant on his savings._

 _A street which contains a marketplace_

 _Enter Shylock_

 _Bystander #1:_ Do my eyes deceive me? 'Tis the Christian Jew? A Jew but not?

 _Bystander #2:_ I see him. Look at him. His eyes sag like an elder's. Where is the wolf? The eyes of the predator are gone. Yes, now he is but an old, weak man, nothing more. He who sought the flesh of the merchant Antonio sought the wrath of the lord and state—

 _Bystander #1:_ So now he seeks the lord's redemption, the salvation of a Christian Venetian? A fool he is. He can stand among Christians, speaketh of the holy Son, and pray his sins to the lord at dusk; yet, a Jew is but a Jew. What say you, Christian Jew?

 _Shylock:_ To you I say to all: He who resides with me in this ghetto, who occupies these worn streets, shall question thy own fortune as much as he questions mine. For if not for my misfortunes, my blood would be Jewish and my pocket would be full, in which there would be triple as many coins as your own. Now I shall continue on, for this Christian Jew wishes to buy his wares here in the marketplace.

 _Bystander #1:_ Move along, old fool. Remember that as you occupy these streets with us, your wallet is of no ample wealth.

[ _Shylock walks to a food stand._ ]

 _Shylock:_ Good day, Abele. I trust that your sales are plentiful; for I expect nothing less from the greatest trader in all of Venice.

 _Abele:_ My pleasure, good Shylock. My wares have gone quickly this day before the holy Sabbath.

 _Shylock:_ As I said, I expect nothing less. My friend, within this robe there is a pocket, and within that pocket there lie a score of pence. How many loaves of bread shall I receive?

 _Abele:_ For twenty pence, I shall give one loaf and a half of one.

 _Shylock_ : A petty loaf and a half! You mock me with that little an offer. Such an amount of coins should bring with it three loaves! 'Tis true that a capable trader holds no mercy with his price. But does he scam me for all I am worth?

 _Abele:_ Dear Shylock, I seek not to offend you. You see past my rugged, scarred skin, and ignore the hunched stature of my body; although you are now a Christian, you remain sympathetic of my Jewish beliefs. I have received neither scowls nor spit from you. Yet, despite that, I cannot give that many for that amount, for as you are in dire straits, as am I. Forgive me, but the offer is firm.

 _Shylock:_ My funds are near gone, slow to be restored. I am low on things which I can eat. I ask that, as my close friend, you perform for me this one favor.

 _Abele:_ I fear 'tis not possible.

 _Shylock:_ O Abele! ...Look ...see these coins.

[ _Shylock reaches into his pocket. At that time, a cloaked thief has pickpocketed the coins._ ]

 _Shylock:_ A thief! A man who picked my pocket! Foolish thief, for you brushed your hand against mine!

[ _The thief starts his escape down the street. He has a bad leg._ ]

 _Shylock:_ Someone! Stop that thief! Hear me! Stop that thief at once!

 _Bystander #2:_ Again, do my eyes deceive me? The Christian Jew has been robbed by a limping thief! Such silliness, I say. Run and chase, old man!

 _Bystander #1:_ Run and chase, run and chase!

[ _Shylock pursues. The thief's leg causes him to fall. Everyone gathers around._ ]

 _Bystander #2:_ The thief is smitten!

 _Bystander #1:_ The old Jew has prayed, and Christ has answered!

 _Shylock:_ O thief! For your hands strike me like a viper strikes his prey. You stay hidden from sight, in a cloak which no one can see. But your legs, thief, have failed, as well as your harsh endeavor. I am Christian, but I know not which god orchestrated this fate. I wish that he forgives my rage, and hope that he recognizes the justice I am entitled to.

 _Abele:_ Bear caution, good Shylock.

 _Shylock:_ You stole from me a great amount of the little I have—careless, cowardly! If a court cannot trial this robbery, then shall the knuckles of my fists on the cheeks of your face!

 _Bystander #2:_ True, true! Use those calloused hands! Use those hands which carried the knife pointed at Antonio's bosom!

 _Bystander #1:_ Yes, yes! Take your pound of flesh! A pound is rightfully yours!

[ _Shylock uncloaks the thief_.]

 _Thief:_ Please! Lay you fists down. I beg! Be merciful. I repent!

 _Bystander #2:_ A girl? The thief is a girl!

 _Bystander #1:_ The thief is none other than a woman! A limping woman!

 _Shylock:_ ...What is this? A joke? This is a joke. The god who orchestrated this fate uses his encompassing power to play games of trickery and foolery. I am the clown: laugh at me. How can this be?

[ _Aside]_ The woman, this thief who took from me my precious coins, has the appearance of my lovely daughter. He hair flows with a dark sheen—Jessica's! Her broad brow appears the same! Such a resemblance. And if not for the limp of her leg, I see not the difference. A cruel fate this is, for I am at my trial. I am Antonio, and this is the mercy I bestow.

 _Abele_ : [ _To Shylock_ ] Are you well?

 _Bystander #2:_ Do you take your justice on the cheek of a girl, Christian Jew?

 _Shylock_ : ...Thief, give me back the entirety of what is mine. Should you rob again, remember forever the events that occurred just now.

 _Thief:_ O learned fellow! Most rightful sir!

[ _Exit Thief_ ]

 _Shylock_ : Abele, dear friend, with this twenty pence, I shall take your one and a half loaves. And after, I shall return home.

[ _Exeunt_ ]


End file.
